Coincidence, but Happy Birthday
by Koi Carp
Summary: To make someone acknowledge your existence, you must give flowers and a box of chocolate wrapped in red with a cute little bow. Dyle. T for tongue.


**A.N- It's Kyle's birthday and I have an excuse to write Dyle!**

* * *

I asked my father what to do when you want someone to acknowledge your existence.

'Do you mean, when you love someone?' is how he interpreted my question.

I didn't deny. It didn't matter how he labelled it. But when he gave me the answer, I should've known my father's view on love and how to approach a human.

I should've known that his answer would be complete rubbish.

'Well, when you love someone Damien, and you want that special someone to like you, I find it best to give them flowers and a box of chocolate, with nice red wrapping and a cute little bow.'

I forgot to inform him that I was going to be approaching a boy. A boy far from flowers and a box of chocolate wrapped with nice red wrapping and a cute little bow.

His hair was already red enough.

But blind and inexperienced as I was, I was forced to believe in my father's words. And give the boy flowers and chocolate I did. Wrapped in nice red wrapping that seemed to be dipped in scarlet poison, and a cute little bow that looked like it was made from the remains of a crow's nest.

To me, it was a masterpiece created using the whole night; it was fascinating, like a child finishing his first puzzle. I didn't take a step back to see it as how it was: a Disaster.

But I was barely reaching the age of twelve human years. I was still a clumsy infant. You can't blame me for my ignorance.

What some people would think as the most difficult part, giving the present, was in fact not a challenge to me at all. The biggest challenge had already passed when I monstrously wrapped that box of chocolate, the wrapping bursting into flames now and then, turning into horrible ash. And when I picked the freshly blossomed Sakvis from the front garden, which some people would rather call the Dead Jungle of burning ash. I never understood why. Everything in Hell was dead and burning anyway.

So I was covered in ash by the time I reached earth. I could feel the black dust on my cheeks, the tips of my lips, on my eyelashes and worst of all, I could taste it stick to the surface of my tongue. It was dreadful.

But I arrived on earth, on time, for what time? I didn't know at the time.

The clock was reaching a couple of hours before midnight, and the boy was cuddled up in his bed with content, tired from all the laughing and thanking he did all day.

And of course. It was his birthday. I just didn't know then, but what a coincidence. Even though the concept of a birthday seemed ridiculous to me, if it gave him a reason to smile, I guess it was worth it.

I still had underdeveloped manners, so I forgot to knock on the door, or even a call for warning. I appeared standing over his bed, staring into the eyes carved out by two magnificent emerald stones. They stared back, blinked once, then shrieked.

'What the hell!' He yelled, eyes like marbles almost popping out of their sockets.

'Well, that is where I came from.' I said, amused.

'You, you- what? Who-' He paused as he felt my red eyes glow upon him. 'Damien?'

Oh my. Such a pleasant surprise.

'You remember me?' Now it was my turn to be surprised.

'Of course I know you dude!' But his voice was coated with annoyance and not the pleasure I was feeling. Pure pleasure, except for the dry taste on my tongue.

'But you're not meant to just- sneak into people's rooms like that dude, people would think that you're a complete creep!'

'What am I supposed to do, then?' I most ignorantly asked.

'Knock on the door dude, or the window, before you come in? I don't know, something normal? Maybe not coming at midnight for starters.'

'I am sorry.' As monotonous as my voice sounded even while apologising, I still was. It was my error. 'But I had to give this to you today.' Because I didn't have the patience to wait.

What I held out in my hand caught his attention; maybe it was because of its hideous nature.

'What is that?' He asked, but there was no disgust or fear on his face.

'It is was for you.' I said. 'Flowers and a box of chocolate.'

He chuckled, taking them politely from my outstretched hands.

'Those are meant to be for girls.' He said, ripping the already-disastrous wrapping apart. 'But I like chocolate, so you're forgiven.'

Forgiven from what? I did not quite understand. But he was smiling, and it was because of my horrendous gifts. So little matters were not important.

I have gotten what I wanted, him to acknowledge my existence. But now that I was there, I wanted more. One thing specific: I wanted the taste of ash off my tongue.

I watched him carefully slide a piece of chocolate into his mouth, watching it dissolve as his tongue caressed it gently in his mouth.

'Wow,' he said, placing his fingers to his lips. 'The wrapping looks like it was made in Halloween Town, but the chocolate, is great.'

And it did look delicious, tempting, as he took another piece and plopped it into his mouth. It made the taste of black dust in my mouth explode and hit the top of my brain. But I knew how to get rid of it. It was just right there in front of me. And so I fell into temptation.

I leaned across the bed, my hands pressing into the boy's knees, and I reached in to his tender lips and took it, the chocolate. And how it was marvellous. Warmness, sweetness, and creamy wetness entered and spread through my mouth.

The small ball melted layer by layer as it rolled on, off, and around my tongue. Softness caressed my lips as I moved my tongue hungrily to catch the taste that was definitely erasing the ash in my mouth.

I didn't know chocolate could do such a thing to a person, even me. I felt like my whole body was burning with a comfortable fire, my bones slowly melting like the sweetness on my tongue. But something was trying to take it away from me, something lively and warm, and it made a moaning sound occasionally.

What it was did not matter, what did matter was that it was challenging me, and it made me ecstatic.

I pushed down and heard another moan, my tongue desperately wrestling its opponent for the sweet little chocolate ball of victory. I was determined to win, but my opponent was not about to back down either. And just as victory was approaching the tips of my fingers, it was gone.

There was no trace of the chocolate ball anymore. It had all melted layer by layer, without us even noticing it.

Slowly I drew back, suddenly astonished at how my whole mind for that second had been dominated for one simple desire. I looked down, and saw the messy face of the boy, lips a glowing red and coated with shining saliva. His eyes were blank in shock.

'That- is also meant to be for girls…' His automatic mouth, a separate creature from the rest of the body, muttered quietly while the rest of his body was still frozen on the bed.

'I do not understand why you would think so.' I simply stated. And I did not understand it. Flowers, chocolates, and a war of tongues only reserved for the female population of the human race? What a strange assumption.

He looked at me strangely. But as he did, his shock-filled eyes slowly softened into the usual warm emerald greens. I somehow found it a wonderful sight.

'Is there something you want to say to me?' He asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and expectation.

There were many things I wanted to tell him, many things that couldn't be formed into words. They could only be in the forms of flowers and chocolate wrapped hideously.

So I said something that I have been hearing all day instead.

'Happy birthday Kyle.'

The simple sentence turned into a smile and sank into his lips.

They then turned into a single word and was returned back to me.

'Thanks.'

* * *

**A.N- And thanks for reading.**


End file.
